


Who Doesn't Like Christmas?

by artificialhoney



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Katya tries to help get Violet into the Christmas spirit, despite her protests.(Violet + Kaya established, non-AU)





	Who Doesn't Like Christmas?

“Violet, you want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Katya called from the kitchen.

“Do you really even have to ask?” Violet answered, laughing. She sat in his living room, staring at the television screen. Katya had put her in charge of picking a movie for the two of them to watch, but she couldn’t find something that she thought they would both like. Knowing there would probably be a debate about whatever she picked anyways, Violet decided just to wait until he came back into the room to choose.

“So, what’d ya pick?” Katya asked a few minutes later, carrying two mugs of cocoa.

“Uhhh, I don’t know… I can’t decide,” Violet whined. Katya rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to whine about it, I’ll help you. How about a Christmas movie?” He set the mugs down on the coffee table and grabbed the remote out of her hands, flipping through the list of movies on the screen.

“Mmmmm… no,” Violet stated simply, and snatched the remote back from him.

“Ugh, right, I forgot. You “hate Christmas” or whatever,” Katya huffed, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“You say that like you don’t believe me!” Violet yelled defensively.

“Yeah, because I don’t! Who doesn’t like Christmas?”

“Me, bitch!”

“Okay, well maybe it’s just because you haven’t had a good one! But this year, you get to spend Christmas with…” Katya paused and stood up, using his hands to frame his face. “me,” he finished, holding the pose with a shit-eating grin on his face. Violet tried to remain straight faced, but she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Whatever you say, Kat,” she giggled. Katya could tell from her tone of voice that she didn’t actually believe him. He paced around the middle of the living room a few times before sitting back down next to her, looking her straight in the eyes.

“Violet, I’m going to make this your best Christmas ever. And that’s a promise.” Violet stared back at him. His level of sincerity made her nervous. She knew that once Katya committed to something, there was probably no going back. Suddenly, she felt his hands grab the sides of her face. He pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t look so scared, Vi. I swear, I’ll make this enjoyable for both of us.” Violet realized that she had probably been staring at him for a while with a nervous expression.

“… I guess,” she conceded. Without warning, Katya lunged at her, pushing her over so she was laying on her back across the couch. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her all over her face. “Ew, get off me!” Violet pretended to be disgusted and used her hands to shield her face. Secretly, though, she liked the extra attention.

Once Katya stopped his assault, he sat back up on the couch.

“Right, so, first order of business: we gotta find a Christmas movie that you’ll enjoy.”

“Ugh, we’ve been over this,” Violet said with an eyeroll. She sat back up on the couch as well. “Christmas movies suck!” Katya made a pouty face and cuddled up close to her.

“Oh, come on. There has to be _some_ Christmas movie you like?” he pleaded. Violet gave him an annoyed look, but finally sighed.

“Well… there is one…” Before Violet could say any more, Katya’s eyes lit up.

“I don’t care what it is, we are watching it right now!”

* * *

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe you count that as a Christmas movie, Vi,” Katya groaned from his comfy position, his head resting on her shoulder.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! _Nightmare Before Christmas_ is clearly a Christmas movie… It even has the word “Christmas” in the title!” Violet pushed his head off of her playfully. The end credits rolled on the tv screen that neither of them bothered to turn off.

“You know what, you’re right. It’s a spooky one, but it works. Okay, now what are your thoughts on Christmas music?” Katya already knew the answer to that. Violet’s face scrunched up.

“It sucks,” she groaned. “Please don’t make me listen to it, Kat. I really don’t like it. It’s bad enough they’ve been playing it in every store since November!”

“Okay, okay, okay, I won’t make you,” Katya laughed. “Let’s talk about arguably the most important part of Christmas.”

“Family?” Violet guessed.

“Presents,” Katya answered. Violet giggled, until he grabbed her and awkwardly dragged her so she was sitting in his lap. It was difficult, because Violet was the taller of the two and her long legs extended far past his, but somehow Katya made it work. “Ho ho ho, what do you want for Christmas, little kid?” he said, in a voice that sounded more creepy than anything else.

“I really want you to never use that voice again,” she huffed under her breath.

“Okay. That can be arranged,” Katya replied in his normal voice. “What else?” Violet gave him a look.

“You don’t really need to get me anything, Kat. I know I’m kind of hard to shop for. Don’t worry about it.” Katya stared at her. Did Violet’s face actually look… sad?

“Nice try. Mama, if you don’t think I’m gonna spoil you with presents… you got another thing coming!” Katya saw the hint of a smile tease the corners of her mouth. “Anyways…” he said, waiting for her to look at him, “that was a trick question because I’ve already bought all your presents!” Violet tried to stay cool, but she couldn’t hide her excitement.

“Really?” she said in disbelief. “But… Christmas isn’t for another two weeks. And you told me not to get you anything!”

“I know, I know. And you still don’t have to get me anything. But if this is gonna be your best Christmas ever, you’re gonna need some good-ass presents!”

“Well, I already got you something too!” Violet barked back at him. “So there!” Katya raised his eyebrows. “Anyways… where are you keeping my presents?” Violet attempted to ask nonchalantly.

“Yeah, right, like I would tell you,” Katya laughed. “All I’ll say is that they’re not in my apartment.” What Katya wasn’t going to mention is that he was keeping them at Trixie’s apartment, specifically because he knew that Violet was the type to snoop around. Violet groaned at his answer.

“You know I hate surprises, right? Can you give me a hint pleeeeeeeease?” She did her best attempt at puppy dog eyes, and pouted her lip out at him. Katya snickered at Violet’s out-of-character behavior.

“Well, I do have one of your presents here that I guess I could give to you early…” He pretended to think about it. Violet nodded her head furiously in encouragement. “Okay, wait here. I’ll bring it out.” Katya got up and went into his room. He came back and put a shopping bag in Violet’s lap. “I haven’t wrapped this one yet, so it’s still in the bag.” Violet nervously reached in and pulled out… a sweater? She couldn’t quite tell what it was until she held it out in front of her.

It was a red and white striped onesie. It had a long zipper running down the front, and a hood attached to the back. The whole thing looked like one long candy cane. The material, Violet had to admit, felt very soft and cozy.

Once she realized what it was, she began to laugh hysterically. Katya sighed in relief that she liked it. Before he knew it, they were both cracking up.

“Bitch, I can’t believe you got me this!” Violet said, between giggles.

“It’s actually quite a chic piece of fashion, Vi. You should wear that to your next gig!”

“Oh god, you wish.”

“So, how do you like it?” Katya asked.

“Honestly,” Violet confessed, “I dig it. This feels soft as fuck.”

“Well, then, what are you waiting for?”

Violet looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Go put it on already!” Katya ordered. Without another word, Violet sprang up and ran into his room to change.

* * *

 

Violet strutted back into the living room as if she were on a catwalk. Stopping in front of the couch, she struck several poses for Katya to admire.

“This is golden. Can I Instagram this?” Katya laughed.

“Of course,” Violet replied, and continued posing so Katya could get a good video for his story.

“The fans are gonna go crazy when they see this,” Katya remarked, watching the video on his phone.

“I can’t believe it fits me,” Violet remarked, looking down at herself in the onesie. She walked over to Katya on the couch and sat in his lap once again, this time straddling his thighs and facing him. She draped her arms around his neck, and stole a small kiss.

“Well it was quite easy to find, actually,” Katya replied. “I just walked up to the lady working at the store and asked her to bring me one that would fit a skinny baby giraffe.”

“Oh, you’re _so_ funny,” Violet said with a roll of her eyes.

“But seriously, I’m actually also surprised that it fits. I even kept the receipt in case it didn’t, or in case you refused to put it on.”

“You thought I wouldn’t like it?” Violet asked, tilting her head.

“I thought that that was possible, yes. I know you don’t like Christmas.” Katya paused for a second. “Vi, you would tell me if I’m being too pushy with all this Christmas stuff, right?” The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“’Course I would.” Violet looked down at her lap between them. “Sorry I’m so weird about this. Christmas is just… a weird holiday for me. I guess I just don’t have all these nostalgic memories of it from my childhood like you probably do, or like most people. It’s… kinda hard to talk about…” Katya could tell that she was uncomfortable by the way she was mumbling and squirming in his lap.

“It’s okay, Vi. You don’t have to talk about it. You know I’m not asking for an explanation.” Violet looked back up at him and nodded, and then leaned forward so her head was on his shoulder. Katya rubbed his hands up and down her back. “Now,” he continued, “since you seem to be all cozy already, let’s go to bed.” He tried to stand up while still keeping her wrapped around him, but that proved to be too difficult. Violet noticed his struggling and peeled herself off of him, standing up in front of him. Katya stared up at her and smirked.

“What?” Violet asked, wondering about what he was smiling.

“Oh, nothing, I was just wondering if you’re wearing anything under that onesie…” He leaned forward and rubbed a hand up and down her belly.

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to take it off me and find out,” Violet giggled, and then turned and walked into his bedroom. Katya could tell that his face was probably all red, but he didn’t care. He stood up, turned off the tv, and then followed her into his room. He had quite a few other ideas about how he would give Violet a good Christmas, but all those ideas would have to wait until tomorrow. Tonight, he had other things on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The stuff about Violet's past is all made up, I don't know anything about her family and was just putting that in therefor the purpose of this story. Please comment if you want more like this! I'm still writing more chapters for my other fic, Planes Trains and Tour Buses, too! I'll also take requests here or on Tumblr if anyone has suggestions.


End file.
